


The Sixth Commandment

by smashmouth_hargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of religion, Mutual Masturbation, Religion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashmouth_hargrove/pseuds/smashmouth_hargrove
Summary: Billy was sat uncomfortably next to Steve in one of the many pews of the old church. And just as he thought this stupid Catholic camp in the hell that was Gaylord, Michigan couldn’t be any more like hell, well, he should have known he was wrong.“God designed sexual expression to unite a man and woman in an intimately loving embrace that is total, faithful, free and fruitful,” he rolled his eyes, almost hoping the priest saw and sent him out so he wouldn’t have to listen to this, “Thus, masturbation is a sin against the Sixth Commandment, because it violates the God-inscribed unbreakable bond between the love-giving and life-giving aspects of the marital act.”Steve produced a laugh, quiet so that it was to himself, but it held just enough edge so that Billy could hear the peak of it.“This is ridiculous,” Steve whispered, not looking over towards him, lips barely moving at all but Billy knew the words were directed at him.He cracked a smile, “No fucking joke.”-------------------------------------OR: Steve finds out Billy doesn't masturbate and needs to do something about it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Sixth Commandment

Billy was sat uncomfortably next to Steve in one of the many pews of the old church. And just as he thought this _stupid_ Catholic camp in the hell that was Gaylord, Michigan couldn’t be any more like hell, well, he should have known he was wrong.

“God designed sexual expression to unite a man and woman in an intimately loving embrace that is total, faithful, free and fruitful,” he rolled his eyes, almost _hoping_ the priest saw and sent him out so he wouldn’t have to listen to this, “Thus, masturbation is a sin against the Sixth Commandment, because it violates the God-inscribed unbreakable bond between the love-giving and life-giving aspects of the marital act.”

Steve produced a laugh, quiet so that it was to himself, but it held just enough edge so that Billy could hear the peak of it.

“This is ridiculous,” Steve whispered, not looking over towards him, lips barely moving at all but Billy knew the words were directed at him.

He cracked a smile, “No fucking joke.”

“Prolly the reason he runs this shit hole of a camp,” Steve finally looked over at him, “To pound one out to young boy, damn perv.” Billy’s smile only grew in response to the joke, laughter sitting restlessly in the back of his throat.

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” he spoke softly.

“I mean, what guy _doesn’t_ jack off? It’s, like, how do you _not.”_ And Billy knew Steve’s intentions were good, humorous but he couldn’t help the way his face froze and his smile fell when the words left his mouth.

“What?” Steve asked almost worriedly, just staring at him with parted lips, so close that Billy was almost sure he could _hear_ his thoughts. There was nothing the blonde wanted more in that moment than to disappear, either that or go back and change his reaction.

“Oh shit,” _fuck,_ “You don’t...”

“I-”

“Boys!”

Billy and Steve alike looked frantically towards the front where the priest was shooting them a disappointed glare.

“As much as I’m glad to hear that that topic of self-indulging pleasure doesn’t interest you it is unacceptable for you to be talking when you should be _listening_.”

Steve looked more concerned than Billy did about getting called out on their conversation, though the younger boys face was still burning red from the prior conversation.

“Out, and you have cafeteria clean up tonight,” the priest spoke before a pause of silence ensued, Billy and Steve just processing on their uncomfortable pew, “ _Out!”_

With that both boys got practically _jumped_ out of their seat and scrambled down the isle til they were busting through the doors of the chapel. Suddenly in the fresh air of the outdoors Billy felt less constricted, like he could breath again, the cool breeze brushing against his warm, too tight skin loosening him up.

“Man, you’re always doin’ _something_ to get us in trouble.”

“ _Me?”_ Billy questioned like he couldn't believe that Steve was blaming him for this, “ _You’re_ the one who opened you big, fat mouth.” That earned him a light slap on the head which in turn earned Steve a less light punch on the shoulder.

“Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?” Steve hissed, cradling his shoulder like it was broken or something. 

Billy just shook his head and started walking back in the direction of their cabin, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Why you don’t masturbate?” Steve suggested and Billy _could_ hear the grin in his voice.

“ _Next.”_ He _really_ wasn’t in the mood into get into that with Steve, or really _anything_ with him seeing as they met a little over a week ago.

“Oh, _come on_ , it was an open invitation!” the older boy complained, leaves under his feet crunching a little faster as he tried to catch up to Billy, “I thought _you_ of all the people in the world would have-”

“ _Well,_ I don’t so maybe just fucking leave it instead of badgering me like an asshole?” Billy tried not to be mean to Steve like he would have been to someone back home, he really did, but the guy just made it _so_ damn hard.

“I mean, you’ve at least had sex, right?” Billy thought he might kill him, thought he might tackle Steve to the ground and burn him alive with the lighter he kept secretly stashed in the waistband of his underwear.

“No?” Steve inquired and something in Billy just _snapped_.

“Shut the fuck up!” he cried at the top of his lungs, turning around to face the brunette, “Mind your own fucking business for once! All you’ve done since we’ve gotten here is just _bother me_ , just leave me alone!” He didn’t think anybody was around, but part of him didn’t care if there was.

It was quiet, the soft sounds of crickets chirping as the sun set on the horizon, but that was it. Steve just stood there, baffled, looking hurt and confused.

“I-,” he started, voice immediately cracking, “I was just going to offer to help.”

“ _Help?”_ Billy honest to God _laughed_ , “‘S that some sort of pick up line?”

“No-”

“Because you’re the _last_ person I’d let take my virginity, Harrington.”

“ _Jesus,_ no!” Steve exclaimed, a smile of disbelief cracking his face like Billy was crazy for even suggesting it, “It’s, like, it’s different.”

Billy cocked an eyebrow, “Different, different _how?”_

_“_ I can guide you.”

“I know how to _do it_ , I’m not that much of a prude.” Billy could feel the tips of his ears heating up.

“Then why don’t you _do it,_ I mean you’re not _bad looking_.” Billy laughed, looking off to the side with his hands on his hips, “It just doesn’t make any sense, do you not, like, get the urge?”

“You _really_ want to know?”he questioned, leaning in a little to Steve’s surprise.

“Yeah.” the older boy sounded so sure, like it was all he’d been waiting for forever.

“’M scared,” Billy answered with a shrug and Steve honestly wasn’t expecting him to be so honest and open, but he guessed that he could get anything from him if he pestered him enough.

“Scared?” he asked, making sure not to laugh or give off the vibe that he might be judging him, “Of what?”

There was a moment of silence, just like when the priest had first told them to leave. Billy sighed, turning around, towards the woods and just looking meanwhile Steve hugged himself to keep warm in the short-sleeve polo he was wearing, really wishing they were in the cabin only _yards_ away.

“ _God_.”

Steve’s brows knit together, “Thought you didn’t believe.”

“Don’t,” Billy quickly answered, “It’s just... _forget it.”_

Steve grabbed Billy’s shoulder as he tried to walk away and brush the subject off, “Tell me.” It was honest and sincere, caring not selfish, wanting to _listen_ not know out of curiosity.

“I don’t know,” the blonde said, turning around just enough so he could look at Steve, “It feels like I’m being _watched_ , like I’m not alone, like I’m being _judged._ It’s weird just forget it.”

_“No,”_ Steve assured, “It’s not weird.” Billy just stayed quiet, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

_“_ But you don’t have to be scared,” he continued, “Sometimes it’s good to just get it out, y’know, like stress release. Prolly why you’re such a _prick_ all the time.” Steve almost let out a sigh of relief when Billy cracked a small smile instead of decking him in the nose.

“I promise God doesn’t give a shit if you stick your hand in your pants and pound one out. We’re both going to hell anyways, right?”

Billy nodded, “Yeah, definitely.”

“So let me help,” Steve offered again, honey brown eyes meeting Billy’s own baby blue. He looked hesitant, scared, but with one comforting rub of Steve’s thumb against his collarbone he visibly relaxed.

“Okay.”

\------------

Their cabin was cold, too cold to be almost fully naked under even with the thin cover they provided, but Billy was warm as ever. He was sweating like a pig, staring up at the bland white popcorn ceiling of their room. It was plain, two twin beds that they barely fit in, two desks, a sink plus a separate room with a toilet and the tiniest shower they’d ever seen. But they managed.

“ _Fuck_ , are you hard yet?” Steve asked from his own bed, under an identical thin blanket. He sounded desperate already, in need to be touched, to feel the satisfaction of his hand pumping his shaft.

“Uh, _no_ ,” Billy answered, both hands still at his sides not daring to look in Steve’s direction.

“Well, have you even _touched_ yourself yet?” the brunette questioned, looking over at a boy who looked like a scared, lost puppy.

“ _No.”_ Billy’s voice wavered, borderline shook.

“Dude, seriously? How else do you think you’re gonna pop a boner?”

“I don’t know! I’m nervous okay?” Billy groaned, looking in the opposite direction, to a beige wall as equally bland as the ceiling.

Steve groaned, sounding just annoyed with Billy as Billy was with himself.

Finally, with a deep sigh of preparation, Billy trailed the tips of his fingers over the bare jut of his hip, over the tight elastic of his boxers, to his soft dick. He felt _weird_ , not excited like Steve swore he’d feel. The feeling of knowing Steve was right next to him didn’t help.

A soft noise of something between pleasure and something else left the blonde’s mouth as he massaged himself through the soft, thin fabric, abdomen tensing as he slowly filled out in his underwear. In the back of his mind his thoughts were racing, the thoughts that held him back from doing this in the first place, but he just tried to push them away and let himself sink away in the the pleasure and the welcome warmth building in his gut.

“‘M definitely hard now,” Billy croaked, having to try hard to be patient now that he was needy, cock craving all of his attention.

“Good,” Steve answered quickly. Suddenly there was an odd squirting noise filling the air.

“What the-” Something hit him square in the temple, “ _Ow!_ What the hell was that!” His head snapped over to Steve who was looking at him with a wolfish grin.

“Just look,” he replied, looking back up towards the ceiling, “It’ll make this, like, a _million_ times better.”

Billy scooted to the side a little bit, reaching up with his non-dominant hand for whatever object was rudely thrown at him.

“Lube?” he asked, examining the small, travel sized sort of bottle, “Why’d you even bring this?”

“You never who you’ll meet at a Catholic camp in Gaylord, Michigan.” _Fair enough_ , “Just squirt some on your hand and, y’know, _pump_.”

Billy felt his heart beating a million miles a minute as he just stared at the clean bottle filled with clear liquid. He half wondered what he got himself into, but then his cock an attention seeking twitch against him and he decided he didn’t care if this turned out weird as long as he got off.

“God, c’mon, by the time you get to it I’m gonna be soft, Hargrove,” Steve complained, but smiled again when he heard the signature noise of the lube being squeezed out of the bottle, “Atta boy!”

“Shut up,” Billy grimaced, trying to work his boxers down just enough so that his dick could be freed. He let out a borderline embarrassing moan when his prick was freed, slapping against his firm abdomen before popping back up.

“ _Damn,”_ Steve hissed, and Billy could only assume that he was ahead, already finding pleasure in his lube covered hand.

At this point Billy was _really_ having second thoughts as he stared up at the ceiling and had the odd feeling of being watched by someone other than Steve. he just brushed it off, getting past it, wanting to feel what Steve was feeling.

“Oh,” Billy shivered, thick, wet fingers pressing perfectly into his shaft. Deciding to give a test drag, he moved his hand, high pitched moan escaping parted lips, though this time he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed.

“Good, yeah?” Steve breathed out, sounding much more composed that Billy himself was, “Try touching the head.”

Billy wasn’t usually one to take directions well, but how could he not when it felt _this_ good?

“ _Jesus!”_ he cried out, pad of his thumb brushing against the head of his dick, back arching beautifully against the firm mattress, “ _Holy shit.”_ He knew that if anyone were to be around or in the next room over they’d be _fucked_ , especially after today’s sermon about masturbation, but he wasn’t so sure that he cared because it felt _amazing_.

“Fuck, _Billy,”_ Steve groaned and his own name from Steve’s lips turned him on in a way it shouldn’t, in a way that was _wrong_ , but wasn’t this wrong too? How wrong was _too_ wrong?

Billy knew he wasn’t going to last long, hand gliding along, smoothly pumping his dick. The heat in his stomach felt _scorching_ , but it was pleasantly so, not in a way that would bring him discomfort, quite the opposite actually.

For minutes on end the room was filled only with their soft pants and whines, pleasure filled noises mingling in perfect harmony before-

“ _Steve,_ I can’t, I’m gonna-” Billy warned, like it made any difference to the brunette boy anyways.

“Do it _. Do it, Billy.”_

He saw _stars_ , eyes screwing shut, the long noise leaving his throat was _otherworldly_ like nothing Steve had heard before. His own orgasm was seconds away he could feel it.

“ _Steve! fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ And Steve knew that Billy was rambling, but Billy’s voice crying out his name so desperate, so _beautifully_ is what finally tipped him over the edge.

Billy thought he might just never stop cumming, spurts of white creating ribbon-like strands on his tummy and the inside of the sheets. He stroked himself through it, hand milking his dick for everything it had, for all eighteen years of cum that was built up inside of him, though he knew that wasn’t how it worked, _damn_ it felt like it. 

“ _Oh my God,”_ he expressed, finally letting go of his prick when the pleasure slowly melted into the odd pain of overestimation. He went limp, whole body covered in a shine of cold sweat. He felt _dirty_ in the best way possible. He couldn’t believe that he went so long without that satisfaction, without that _release_. And maybe Steve had bee right about him being such a dick because of it, because right now he felt _giddy._

There was quiet as they both came down panting like bitches in heat, trying to regain lost breath. Even after that it was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was kind of nice.

“Well, what’d you think, big guy?” Steve asked, turning over to Billy who did the same in return.

“ _Amazing.”_


End file.
